Please Come Back...
This is a story of me, Dare, and a little pet Charmander I used to have. The Charmander died sadly. But these games just follow me. Here's the story. When I was a child I used to play a famous bootleg. "Pokemon Pikachu 2" I know...Crappy name but its really great. Its the first game to have video and Nintendo hadn't done that. I never played the game for years after I reached Arceus. It deleted my save because I made Arceus faint. But still a good game. Remember when I said something about video? My cart was crazy weird with the video. 20 years. I was searching through my collection when I stepped on a cable that helped hold the shelf up. It fell down and a cartridge fell under my bed. I grabbed it and it had the yellow color of Pokemon Pikachu 2. I looked at the front of the cartridge. The top of the label was torn off. I peeled it and I saw text written with a Sharpie. "Ill come back. Just wait." What does that mean? I looked under the bed and found a VHS labeled "First Hack ROM Bootleg 9th Birthday." I put it in my VHS player and watched it. I forgot to turn off the camera back then so what I saw was me grabbing a Sharpie because of an essay I had to do. Then I could see the cart slide and the Game Boy turn on. The camera turned and zoomed in on the Gameboy. I got out of my seat and looked. "Ill miss you on your trip" Pikachu said with sound and everything. "I know Pikachu." I seemed to say. "Ill play you again some day" I said with a loud sigh. I turned off the Gameboy and grabbed the cart. I grabbed the label and peeled it with my sharp fingernails. I wrote something then I could see myself leaving the room crying. 2 minutes later when I returned to my room I puked and from what I could see it said "I will kill you..." Then the VHS ended. I grabbed the VHS out,Disturbed from what I saw,and called Nintendo. I told them about the bootleg and the VHS and they were disturbed. It wasn't a Nintendo game but they were scared as crap from what I told them. They told me to check the game before I send it. I put the game in my Gameboy and there was no menu. It booted me in and it showed Pikachu crying. This video was never in the game. This is what he said "Please Come back" "I miss you. I will never do what I did to you again. I almost killed you and I am sorry.." I was still on the phone with Nintendo for some reason and they were silent. I could hear them whispering "What the..." The Pikachu looked back. "Oh,I missed you!" For a second I was happy to see him so much. But for a split second I saw him look at me with an eerie smile. Another time there was a baby Bulbasaur and he looked sooo cute so I moved my cursor over to him and pressed a for Take care of baby and Pikachu slapped Bulbasuar and said "I thought you loved me...You don't have anyone else to play with. You betray me. Your Bulbasuar is going to die. The Bulbasaur freaked out as Pikachu cut his throat open " I wont have any witnesses." The phone shut off. "Its just you and me....Or maybe a little pet you used to have can be my slave." Pikachu walked off the screen and left the dead Bulbasaur there. "Time to visit you after you visited me." I looked up and saw the Pikachu. "You never loved me. I dont love you either.." Someone started banging on my door. "Lets get this over with" He closed my eyelids and told me to be still. He cut my arm with a big slash. The door banged open and I heard gunshots. I peeked and saw people shooting the Pikachu. He quickly slashed my chest open. I noticed one of the guys with guns was my friend. He got his throat cut open. "NOOOOO" Tears came. We spent our time together since we were both 4. "Shhhh. Just be quiet."Pikachu said with a distorted voice. Before I knew it he disappeared. I felt paws on my throat. "Char!" Charmander was alive for some reason. I hugged him with joy. I swore I heard "I brought him back because you're lucky you got rid of me" Category:Pokepasta